unwanted memories
by loverofskyrim
Summary: In process of being rewritten and changed. Mikan is an orphan. Her parents died (murdered) when she was 2 she was jumping from foster home to foster home. One day a new boy came to her elementary school, Armstrong. At that time she was living on the streets at the age of 8 and raped by a boy the same age as her at 13. MxY
1. The forgotten memories

**Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Summary: Mikan is an orphan. Her parents died (murdered) when she was 2 she was jumping from foster home to foster home. One day a new boy came to her elementary school, Armstrong. At that time she was living on the streets at the age of 8 and raped by a boy the same age as her at 13.

P.S. this is going to be a Mikan, Yoichi fanfic.

~_Flashback~_

"_Mommy, Daddy." A little girl said while coming down from her room sleep still in her eyes from her nap. As she looked around for her parents to tell them she is up she hears a loud BANG than another. Once she thought it was safe she went to were the noise came from on the floor was her mom and dad. Only her mom was still breathing._

_The girl ran over to her mother. "MOMMY, MOMMY. Are you ok mommy I will call 119(what it has to be different from America) "No' ~cough~cough~ 'lessen to mommy. Ok" the girl just nod her head go to Imai house and go talk to her mother say 'AAO, you are next' she knows what it means than sorry honey you are going to a home for kids without parents but on your ~cough~cough~ your 6__th__ birthday you will have to run from EVERYONE-" _

"_But why everyone mama" "because you have a power remember you know how to read and wright, right" the little girl nods her head " I wrote you letters some from your father to ~cough~cough~ remember we will always love you wherever we or you are ~cough~cough~pant~cough~cough~ you ~cough~cough~ have to go, I love yo-" BANG BANG. After that turn and she ran as fast as her little legs could go to her best friend house. When she got there she banged on the door answer. _

_Tears were streaming down her face she tolled her `every thing her mom said than passed out she couldn't remember no one only that there was a pain I her heart that will never go away. Only an emotionless face everyone thought was a façade._

_~End of Flashback~_

A now 6-year-old girl woke alone on the streets only a phone from a few years back to wake her up for school. The teachers know about her situation but she is so heartless, emotionless and cold to others they don't let her stay in there homes. But gives her money to eat when not at school.

She gets up and pull on one of the many shirts and hoody. Grab her backpack that stills looks bran new that has her cloths and schoolbooks in it and walk to school.

_10 minutes later_

As the young girl enter the school yard everyone even the teachers hade a scared look on their face. No one dare to go the _**young brunet**_ walk to her class on the second floor. Scowling at the teacher the young girl walked to her seat in the back of the classroom. As she sat down her teacher announced

"Class we have a new student,"

"Is it a boy" a girl squealed in the front

"I bet it is going to be a hot girl like-"

"Say my name an die" the girl than everyone fell quiet

"Ok Hijiri-kun pleases come in" there teacher said "Hi, my name is Yoichi Hijiri, I'm 9 years old I am ha-"

"Just shut up and sit your ass down!" the brunet in the back shouted "Well since you want to be so rude he will be your partner" "Fuck off and just leave" Yukihira said the teacher open her mouth to say some thing but the young brunet beat her to it. " Yeah, yeah, yeah, free period, don't make a mess, don't leave the classroom. **Now leave!" **

Yoichi walked to the back to where his seat is by the young girl with a colorful vocabulary. As he sat down all the girls from the class came to his desk. "Hey Yo-chan you don't need to sit by the poor person, she might steal your money." The dumb blond said as she lean down in a flirting way.

The young girl looks up at the girls (fan club) and glare at them "Mikan-tramp, stop glaring at us"

**Mikan POV (Sorry I thought you will figure it out if you didn't get it at 'brunet' you are just stupid. It was Mikan the hole time just wanted to be an ass sorry**

The trifling ass girls are still by my table I wanted to light their hair on fire with the alice stone that was given to me by some woman claiming to know my mother. But restrain myself for I wont be found by the **(men in black, ha) **academy. "Go away, hags. Don't you see that Yoichi and me don't want to be bother. Just look at him it looks like he will blow any minute." One, Two, Three. "Sakura, what the hell do you know you live on the streets, don't have parents, and you MAKE the teachers give you money for you can eat!" Huff. _If that cop didn't catch me I wouldn't have to go to scho- wait. _I looked around dose someone else in here have an alice. _That new boy, Yoichi. It can't be, he can't have an alice. Can he?_

**OK. How was it I know a lot colorful language but that's what I get lessening to bad music. Their will be FOUR new characters that I made up you will be surprise and I made twin characters. Cool aren't it ok till next time which will be soon.**


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice**

_~Recap~_

_That new boy, Yoichi. It can't be, he can't have an alice. Can he?_

_~End recap~_

**Mikan POV**

_Lunchtime_

Its still bugging me. It can't be I checked all of the students every day and none of them have alices. Nothing warned me about the students till that new boy came. I wonder dose he knows I should ask him after school today. _ .Ding. _Finally lunch is over. I'm glad I get free lunch.

_5 min time skip_

_ .Ding._ Where is the new kid? Class just started. Yeah, I skip class to but he is new he should go to class. The teacher walked in. "Ok, let's do roll call." She glimpse over us to see if we are all her. I walk to the back window and get ready to open it. "Yukihira since you want to leave can you look for the new student" "Tch" Then I jumped put the window on the third floor.

I walked around looking for that argent bastard I found him under the only apple tree in the schoolyard in the back. "Hey Hijiri, the teacher said you need to be in class." I said as I walk closer. "Hijiri do you hear me. Get up." Don't tell me he is asleep

**Yoichi POV**

I hear someone calling my name._ Must be one for the fan girls._ I thought. If I pretend to be asleep they might go away. I heard a sigh. "Yoichi, get the fuck up before I light your ass on fire." The person was getting closer. I open my eyes. _Wow, what beautiful hazel eyes._

**Mikan POV**

_He has some beautiful emerald eyes._ **Thump thump**. No I cant like him he will get hurt alice or not "H-hey, Y-yoichi the teacher wants you" he looks away blushing me doing the same facing the other way "Calling me by my first name. I don't even know yours" Yoichi said. I started blushing a thousand shades of red now. "I-its M-mikan Sakura Y-yukihira" I said. He froze when I said Yukihira "Is their something with my last name." I ask confuse "You have the same last name of the HSP of that school" What, wait "The academy!" I shouted softly. He nodded

"So that means you have an alice to no wonder I didn't detect an alice till you came."

"What do you mean detect? You can't have that alice only the HSP has the alice detection"

"I don't know, I just remember having a bruised head and blood splatter on my cloths. They said I had a tragic experience and forgot everything from 2 and younger. They were surprise when I could talk read wright at a second grade level." I lower my head of the thought of not knowing my parents. It was quiet of awhile till Yoichi spoke

"What do they mean 'live on the streets' is it a joke or something" he looked over at me. "No, its no joke I been living on the streets since I was 6" I said with a sad smile "What 6 that's a long time to be living on your own. Did anything bad happen." He said as he cradled closer to me "I got caught by DFS" I said calmly. He just stared at me like I'm crazy. "You come live with me and my parents. They won't mind." I look down

"I cant they can find me faster than you will just get caught. I don't want to be a burden. Plus the letters I got from my moms friend that were for me." Tears started to weld up in my eyes of the memories of the sad letters. "Can I see one of them? The letters." I just stared at him than nodded. I look through my book bag "Here"

_ My dear Mikan_

_If you are reading this that means your father and me are gone we will always watch over you. Now sweet heart read carefully you will be in a foster home when you turn 6 you must leave there is a credit card inside the envelop with your name on it pin is 2006 the year of your birth. You are also the heir to the Yukihira Corp. Don't tell anyone, they will use you. The bag has alice stones in it grab the blue-green it is the alice of detection so when they come looking for you can get away don't get caught till you are al least 13, 14, or 15. I will all ways love you and stay safe_

_Love always_

_Your mother_

When he was done reading it he had a tear sliding down his cheek.

**Yoichi POV**

Once I was done reading I realized a tear was streaming down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I said as soon as I said that she jumped up. "That's why I don't tell anybody! They will just pity me! I don't wont to be pity I just won't to be left the hell alone!" she shouted than plopped back down on the grass.

"Do you have any other letters?" I nervously ask, "Yes I have two more. One I cant open till I'm 10. The one you just read was open when I was 5. This one here I am suppose to open on my 8 birthday but I am just to scared to open it even read it." She said as she pulled the letters out of her bag. "I can read it to you" I took the letter that said happy eight birthday.

"_My dear little girl_

_I love you and I should explain about alices as your mother failed to do in her letter. You know about the four alice types and what different alices can do. But what I want to talk about is your alice type. Our family is the only one who can have this alice types. It is a lame name but is called the 'forever type' you will have this alice forever when you insert an alice stone it will be come an alice and is not limited to how much the stone holds. Your alice is nullification insert and SCE (Steal, Copy, Erase). When you go to the academy do not let them know your SCE alice. You will be forested to go on missions or the will hurt everyone you care for, and sweet heart if you ever lose control of your alice please go to the academy. Your uncle is the High school Principal, Your best friend Hotaru Imai should be there by now to. Take care stay safe. __**If anyone hurts you I will haunt him or her till they are DEAD.**_

_Love always_

_Your father"_

Once I was done reading she was crying. I cradle over and gave her a hug becoming a deep shade of red at my own actions. She froze than relaxes and hug me back


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice**

_~Recap~_

_She froze than relaxes and hug me back_

_~End of Recap~_

**Mikan POV**

We sat there hugging each other for a while. Before

Yoichi spoke "You want to g home early" as he pulled away. I just nodded as we got up. As we were walking to Yoichi's home I detect alices when he said we were right around the corner. I look at him with fear in my eyes. "What is it?" he ask with worry in his voice "The academy" I mumbled than he grabbed my hand and we ran.

**Yoichi POV**

When she mumbles 'the academy' I grabbed her hand and ran home. I busted the front door open. Every thing was gone. "Mom, Dad the academy found us!" I shouted not letting go of Mikan hand. Than my mom came running in

"Yoichi sweet hearts go pack some cloths. Who's this?" Out of the corner of my eyes she looked at me. _Yoichi my name is JUST Mikan Sakura. _"She is my friend Mikan Sakura, she has an alice to." My mom looks at me than at her. "Well sweetie go tell they need to leave you cou-" "Mom that's the thing her parents are dead she lives on the streets so she has no home. Can she come with us?" My mom looked at me as if I hit my head to hard "Well of course sweet heart once we get a place we could go shopping for more clothing for you. Now you go sit on the steps over there and we will leave. I will take you both out of school.

**Back at he school**

"Has anyone seen Yukihira and Hijiri." The teacher said "They both been gone since after lunch, Yoichi didn't even come to class." Than a principal walked in "I saw them leaving than they started talking than ran around. Than a car chase behind them" Once the boy finished talking the principal talked to the teacher than left. "Well students, it seams that the both got pulled out of school and now will be together because of the state." Than a girl shouted "Yukihira will be pissed she hates the state"

**Back with Mikan, Yoichi and his parents**

**Mikan POV**

"Is everyone bucked in?" Mr. Hijiri said. We all nodded "Ok lets go." It was a long drive out to a village in the middle of nowhere. "Well this is where we will be staying I'm glade it had an extra bedroom. Once we get situated we could go shopping, how will you like that Mikan?" Mrs. Hijiri said. I just nodded as Yoichi elbowed me "You know you could talk right, so talk." He whispered "T-thank y-you" I mumbled we walked around the house.

It was nice three rooms two baths. I went to check for quick exits there were 4 in my room 2 in the kitchen 1 in each bathroom and 3 in Yoichi and his parent's room. "Everyone in the living room" I walk to the living room to see Yoichi's parents sitting on the couch we sat on the love seat than Mrs. Hijiri looked like she was going to squeal when the temperate went up

"Mom, NO" Yoichi shouted. "What you two look so cute together and why did you said no like that I'm your mother that is rude, young man" I look at him than the temperate went down. "No he just did that for you wont be over roasted my alices mess up with my emotions and the idiot at the school squeal every time some new or hot boy comes it really pisses me off."

As I finish the temperate went up than back down. "S-sorry" I look down "Its ok Yoichi has the same problem you just need to work and to separate your emotions from your alice. Now it been a long day it is alertly night lets go t bed" Than we all went to our rooms Yoichi room is right next to me.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Hello my name is Doctor Imai the owner of the Imai Corporation. How are you feeling you have a nasty bump on your head do you have your parents contact information." The doctor said "I don't know my parents. Or any… thing at all" the doctor looked at me with pity "Well we are sorry you will have to go to a foster home. If we don't find your parents but you will be in here for 3 weeks it seams the person that brought you here knew you the said your name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira and you are 2 years old now its new years day January first in this letter that they had from your parents it is your birthday and other information that I cant read it in English. Can you read English." I looked down ant thought for a minute "Yes" I said as I looked back up._

_**Three weeks later**_

_I was in the lobby "We are here to pick up Miss Yukihira up to take her to the foster home." Some men in black said I learn to insert alice and insert the detection alice. I walked over to the men "I'm Mikan you came to pick my up, I'm glad I don't like it here it smells." Than I giggled they yanked me to the car outside. "Listen you are not going to a foster home you are going to the academy so just shut up" I though about the letter I got._

_Sweet heart never go to the academy they make it sound like a good place but its bad do not go there if they caches you fight like we taught you I know you could do it.__ "No I don't want to go to the academy mommy said it's a bad place that you make sound good I don't want to g you can't make me let me go. HELP! HELP! KIDNAPPERS HELP!" I fought and I fought till they let go of me than ran till I could run no more._

_**~End of flashback~**_

**Yoichi POV **

I woke up to screams coming from the room next to me _'That's Mikan room' _I got up and went to her room she was on her bed in a ball crying "Mikan" I whispered "Are you ok" a little louder. I walked over to her bed and got on it on the other side Mikan was still crying like she didn't know I was here. I sat behind her and raped her in my arms making a cocoon. At first she stiffen than relaxed just like when we were in the schoolyard. "Shush it al right now I'm right here for you I will never leave, lets go back to sleep"

**Mikan POV**

"Shush it al right now I'm right here for you I will never leave, lets go back to sleep" Yoichi said I felt safe. I haven't felt safe in years. "Thank you" I mumbled than we fell asleep in each other arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice**

_~Recap~_

"_Shush it al right now I'm right here for you I will never leave, lets go back to sleep" Yoichi said I felt safe. I haven't felt safe in years. "Thank you" I mumbled than we fell asleep in each other arms. _

_~End of Recap~_

**Mikan POV**

"Yoichi time to get up." Mom said (Yoichi's parents want me to call them mom and dad)

"Honey, Yo-chan is not I their maybe he is outside. Lets go wake up Mikan." They said and open my door. "What the hell" dad said.

_30 minutes later_

"I want some explaining" dad commanded. "Well-" Yoichi started "It was my fault I had a dream of what happen when I lost my memories and I always wake up at a bad part so I wake up screaming and crying. I couldn't go back to sleep and I think I woke Yoichi up so he went to comfort me till we both wound up asleep that's it."

They all look at me like I'm crazy. "Well sweet heart that is sad when did you lose your memories." I looked at Yoichi asking if I should tell them with my eyes he just nod "It happen when I was 2. Yesterday I had a dream when my parents were killed my dad shot in his head my mom in her chest just missed her heart than they maybe heard me screaming so they came back and shot her in the head I ran to my friends house and tolled her what happen then I thought they were still after.

Me so when I was done talking to me and gave me the things my mom wanted them give me than I ran as far as I could than collapsed than after that its blank just what I started to remember yesterday and last night." I finished as tears were flooding out my eyes. Than mom spoke

"Whose hungry, I made eggs and bacon. Than we can go get you guys registered for school. You could start today or tomorrow" (Nice way to break awkward silence. HA) "Hey Yoichi lets go today we have nothing better to do but unpack which I know you are not looking forward to" I said as I turned to Yoichi or my stepbrother as we are going to be in school. "Come on Yoichi my dear older brother lets go eat for we can go"

1 hour later

"We are happy to have you here Yoichi-kun and Mikan-san." The teacher said, "Your class is 2B you will be having second lunch. You missed breakfast did you alertly eat? Well wait here I will tell you to come in."

In the class

**Boy POV (N)**

I sat with my feet on the desk and a manga covering my face pretending to be asleep. The teacher walked in. "Ok class we have two new students brother and sister the girl is adopted. Ok you can come in now.

They walked in the boy in a black shirt and ripped jeans the girl the same nut had on heals so young but it suited her. I might make her my girlfriend. "Yoichi your partner is Hotaru. Mikan your partner is hum Natsume. Ok class free time." Than the new girl shouted, "Got damn every time free time. Free time for the stupidest reasons. Come on Yo-chan lets go home."

Than walked in "Yoichi, Mikan how do you like your new school." I think their mom ask "Its good" They said at the same time. The girl smiled such an angelic smile all the boys' wolf whistled. She just got a fan club the boy got one to. "Well I hope you two are coming home to help us unpack." They shook their head furiously than walk to the seats they were assigned. "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura." She said it me with a bored voice than got back up to the seats behind me than her brother joined her.

**Mikan POV** I sat at the desk I was assigned looked over to the boy name Natsume "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura" than got back up _'Go to the back'_ I said telpathitly to Yoichi. As I sat down in the seat behind Natsume.

3 boring hours later it is lunchtime (They were 2 hours late)

"Mi-chan,"

"Yes, Yo-chan"

"What class do we have next Science. Why?"

"That's why I skipped class last time I am bad at science." With a worry look on his face "You know Yoichi I saw a tree that look like the other one we could go their its an apple tree to." We went over to the tree and saw two other figures. When I got closer I turned to Yoichi "Alice" was all I said as I pointed to the two that look like boys my partner Natsume and a boy holding a bunny.

We walked over there as Yo-chan said, "What's up" they look up at us I look in Natsume eyes that look like it was filled with flames. He looked down blush a dark red '_How cute. Cute what am I thinking? I cant get close to any one they will get hurt even more an alice the could get caught because of me.' _

"-kan." "Mikan" pause "MIKAN! WOULD YOU PAY ATTENTON" Yoichi yelled in my ear which caused him to be up to his shoulders in thin ice. "Wow" Natsume and his friend said "Mikan not again, unfreeze me its cold." He said with a shiver. I looked at Natsume "You have the fire alice don't you. You unfreeze him" he looked at me stunted but unfroze him anyway. He sat back down "How do you know that no one knows but my family and Ruka" I looked at him than to his friend Ruka than at Yoichi.

I took a medium size pouch out of my bag than put it on the ground as Yoichi and me say down. "These are alice stones." I said as I took some of the stones out. "I got them from my parents and this is," healed up a blue, green, and blue stone, is an "An Longevity and healing stone mix with my alice type. Natsume come here" I put the stone up to his chest after a few seconds the stone was gone. "What is this for?" he ask rudely "I saw you coughing up blood in the bathroom you have the life shorting type. You could use it all you want but it will mess up your organs and shorten your life span. Here are three more if you need them should insert without me doing it.

_Time skip it been two years since they became friend because of this fateful day and Natsume father is an ass Aoi I alertly in the academy because she over used her alice Natsume an Mikan are dating Natsume dad said you are not a man if you don't do the giddy giddy with your girlfriend at the age of 13._

* * *

_**Character intro (added in chapter 6)**_

_**Ava Nicole Yukihira, Female**_

_**Age: 3**_

_**Birthday: April 9**_

_**Hair color: brunette, long**_

_**Eye color: Crimson**_

_**Alice: nullification, Insertion, SCE, Fire**_

_** Relationships**_

_**Mother: Mikan Sakura Yukihira**_

_**Father: unknown**_

_**Brother: Andre Yukihira **_

_**Uncle: Tsubaba Andõ Yukihira**_

**_Uncle: Rei Serio Yukihira_**

* * *

_**Andrew Yukihira, male**_

_**Age: 3**_

_**Birthday: April 9**_

_**Hair color: black, shaggy**_

_**Eye color: Hazel**_

_**Alice: nullification, Insertion, SCE, Fire**_

_** Relationships**_

_**Mother: Mikan Sakura Yukihira**_

_**Father: unknown**_

_**Sister: Ava Nicole Yukihira **_

_**Uncle: Tsubaba Andõ Yukihira**_

**_Uncle: Rei Serio Yukihira_**

* * *

_**Later on character (Don't know when I will add them)**_

_**Angel Smith, female**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Birthday: March 21**_

_**Hair color: Strawberry blonde**_

_**Eye color: Blue**_

_**Alice: earth, air, water, fire, nature**_

_**Parents: Unknown (dead)**_

_**Brother: Adari Smith**_

* * *

_**Adari Smith, male**_

_**Age: 3**_

_**Birthday: May 3**_

_**Hair color Blonde**_

_**Eye color: Blue**_

_**Alice: earth, air, water, fire, nature**_

_**Parents: Unknown (dead)**_

_**Sister: Angel Smith**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan POV, 10 years old**

_Dear Diary_

_It been two years since all this stuff happen. The academy for using his alice caught Yoichi. Got caught by the cops, they called his parents and the academy. I met my uncle on that sad day. I don't have to go yet but soon my uncle is keeping the promise he made with my parents. Natsume is abusive because of what his father taught him. But its not his fault I still love him it hard of him his friend Ruka-pyon went to the academy too. So it's just him and me we need each other._

"Hey Natsume its New Years let open my letter from my parents" We were sitting in the living room watching TV at my mom and dad house its to quiet with Yoichi gone but we are all learning how to cope.

It's our 2-year anniversary, and me, I'm so happy I actually smile now. "Lets go and read that letter" Natsume said tugging on my hand. We go to my room its now sky blue with emerald circles like Yoichi's eyes. Natsume sat on the bed I went to my bookshelf "Here it is" I shouted than walked over to my bed

_Our sweet Mikan_

_If you are reading this you are still not in the academy. Most likely found someone to love you, which causes you to open it late but happy birthday. We thought it is now a good time to tell you that your uncle is the high school principal if you have not met him yet. You have 4 more years till we want you to go to the academy. Make memories out of the time you have. When you go to the academy you will be a special star and in the Dangerous Ability or DA I would go and be your teacher if I am not dead. Because your father is stupid how he was a teacher is still mystery. Now it's your stupid father's part._

_My little girl_

_I hope you are happy and the man you are going out with will not hurt or I will haunt him till he dies you know everything you need to know I will always love you. Now your mothers part again_ "I would never hurt you Mikan" Natsume cut in "Shut Up" I said

_I am serious little girl_

_I'm not here to teach you this but first if any boys are reading this tell them to stop the do not need to know this unless they want to become gay. Are the gone? Good. Sweet heart there are going to be changes in your body that will cause you to bleed so get some pads or tampons with an older woman. They will go into more detail at school but we have early bloomers in our family so you might start early and growing curvier, and say protective.__**(I will not go into further detail)**_

"That was a nice letter I wonder what my mom was talking about in the last part. Oh well. "Natsume you can come back in now." He walked in than pulled me to him "How did your parents know that?" he ask nervously "What" I ask innocently "That you will have a boyfriend." I looked at him like he was crazy than busted out laughing. Than sat back up put on a serous face and said, "They are smart like that" than started laughing again. Than my mom shouted.

"Hey you two what did I say about being in rooms with the door close" I look at Natsume still laughing, "Sorry mom" "Uh you will be sorry if you don't come down and eat these cookies" I got up "COOKIES" I shouted as I ran out my room. I was on my third cookie when Natsume walked in "What took you so long" I said "You know we could just have snacks at the movies, if we are still going? "What movie are we watching?" I ask "Divergent" he replied **(A/N: It should be a good move but it not out till March 21 I'm so excited.) **As we walk out the door. Mom shouted, "Be home by 9:30 and have fun"

_2 hours later the movie is over_

"That was a good movie." Natsume said as he was walking me home. As we came upon my house I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Than I walked in side took off my shoes and went to my room to write an email to Yoichi

'_Dear Yo-chan_

_ I went to the movies today with Natsume. We watched 'Divergent' it was the best movie ever. I miss you Yoichi. It had been so long since you been gone every time I'm with you, Natsume, And Ruka I though I was as happy as could be. But now that you are gone I think you are the one that made me happy 'I love you my Yoichi' _

_Can never be your sister,_

_Love Mikan'_

_I clicked send on the computer_

_Do you want to send the message? _

_Yes_

Ah I can't believe it I confected to someone who is supposed to be my stepbrother at lease we aren't related. "'You have a message'" came from my computer

_Dear Mi-chan_

_I hope you had fun. In the academy I'm in the DA class. I made a lot of new friends. One is Hotaru Imai she loves to blackmail people I tolled he about Natsume an she looked him up for free only because I'm new and she found out that Natsume's sister Aoi is her because of child abuse and her brother made her come. He stayed only because he could take the abuse that's why even during the summer he wore pants and long sleeve shirt and mikan I love you to but I am going to America I promise we will meet. But stay with Natsume until he leaves for the academy._

_Your love._

_Yoichi_

I cried, he loved me to I'm so happy now. Once I closed my computer I went to sleep. With a smile on my face **(sorry was lessening to temporary home)**

_Three-year time skip (sorry I trying to speed things up)_

**Ti was months before my birthday**

**Mikan POV**

I woke up and went to get something to eat. Not knowing my detection alice was activated. There were four alices three towns away that is a three-day drive. "Mom, dad. There are four people with alices three towns away a which is a three-day drive we need to leave I'll start packing." I said as I walked in the kitchen mom cooking eggs and dad reading the newspaper. "Ok go pack and get clean up than you can eat. Then go tell Natsume" mom said as I rushed down the hall to my room.

We only have clothing books and small stuff that can fit in the car well trucks we have two awhile after we moved here we though we would need them we were right. I went to my room to shower than pack. It didn't take long to pack half my cloths. "Breakfast is ready" mom shouted I left my half packed room to go eat. 'I should brake up with Natsume today' I thought

_Three hours later all packed and ready to go for tomorrow _

We were done packing. "I am going to tell Natsume we are leaving." I said as I walked out the door. It is a short walk to Natsume house it is small only two rooms and one bath but Natsume and Aoi shared the big room before she left. I'm surprise the academy didn't find them for the four years when we weren't here. She left a year before we came. I finally made it Natsume's house and knock on the door. Natsume open the door "Hey I have something to tell you Natsume can I come in" he looked at me worry in his eyes "Sure" was all he said. We walked to the living room "So, Natsume where is your dad?" silence "At work." He answered. We enter the living room and sat on the couch. "Natsume, hum how should I tell you this? I might as well be blunt. The academy is three days away from here we are leaving and I know you hate your dad so I think you should go to the academy you could protect your sister better there than here"

**Natsume POV**

We enter the living room and sat on the couch. Than mikan started to talk "Natsume, hum how should I tell you this? I might as well be blunt. The academy is three days away from here we are leaving and I know you hate your dad so I think you should go to the academy you could protect your sister better there than here." I looked her in the eyes she had a point but there was some thing else she wanted to tell me "What else?" I ask as I put my chin in my hands and my elbow on my knees.

"Well" she started "I think we should brake up. Its not working out I realized all these years it was not you making me happy but…" I can't believe what I'm hearing she is not braking up with me I thought as the temperate went up I just got madder and madder s I thought who it could be than it popped up in my mind 'Yoichi.' I stood up and walked over to her and pushed her down so I would be on top of her "Its Yoichi isn't it" I said with hate in my voice I look deep in her eyes that was filled with fear. 'My dad was right they will never be yours if you don't have sex with your girlfriend they will just leave, than go to another.' I thought. I started to pull of her cloths than pulled of mines "You are mines I said" than she started to scream.

**Mikan POV (It will be like this for awhile) **

I cant believe it Natsume just rapped me I thought he loved me. I thought he would understand. I stood up trying not to wake him up for I can go home. Luckily his father was not here but I should go before he comes. As I left I closed the door quietly for HE wont wake up because he is faster than me he will just cache me and than we will be on a 'unwanted' round 'two.' I ran and ran than I collapsed two blocks away from my home.

I woke up in a hospital a few days later I looked around and saw a boy picture that I don't know on the table next to me. I look around and see Yoichi parents "Hi mom, dad" I said hoarsely. They look up than mom ran over to me "I'm so glade you are ok I thought they killed you when I went looking for you. You were in the middle of an alley. Not moving" I looked at her shocked "What happen?" I ask "Well the doctor ran some test and… I don't know how to tell you this" mom said as she cried harder.

"Someone rapped you" (I would explains some doctor science stuff but I am bad at science) dad cut in. "What" was all I said as I passed out again.

4 months later (Mikan in a coma)

I woke up with the feeling that I want to puke my guts out. So I ran to the bathroom. Once I was done I sat on the floor 'What's wrong with me' than I remember _"Someone rapped you." dad said _No this can't be happening. I'm only 13 I can't be pregnant.


End file.
